


teasing

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: malapropism. (noun) – the mistaken use of a word in place of a similar-sounding one, often with an amusing effect (e.g. ‘dance a flamingo’ instead of flamenco).
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for a very dear friend on their birthday <3 i love you!!

“Did you just –?” Jean’s lips pursed as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“What?” Roy was confused. He blinked at Jean on the opposite side of the couch, unable to determine why he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

“Did you just say ‘moths’?” Jean’s voice was controlled and slow as he spoke, trying to contain his amusement.

“Yeah…” Roy still didn’t see where he’d gone wrong.

Jean burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it.

“What?” Roy frowned at him, closing his book with a _snap_.

“Why would a rolling stone ‘gather no moths’?” Jean’s laughter had died down as he tried to collect himself.

“But that’s a saying,” Roy argued. He was becoming more irritable, but Jean didn’t care. It was too funny. “A rolling stone gathers no moths,” Roy reiterated.

“Moss.”

“What?” He was exasperated now.

“The saying is ‘a rolling stone gathers no moss’, not moths,” Jean chucked.

“No…” Roy trailed off, cocking his head to the side as he tried to figure it out.

Jean’s amusement left him for a moment and instead a warmth spread through his chest while he watched Roy think. His expression was too adorable. His eyebrows drew together, causing a line to form between them.

“Why would a rolling stone have any business gathering up moths?” Jean’s teasing was light as he grinned.

Realisation dawned upon Roy’s features, but was quickly replaced by a scowl when Jean chuckled.

“Whatever,” Roy muttered darkly, picking up his book again. He forced the pages open, glaring at the pages as he tried to read and escape his faux pas.

“Aw, Roy,” Jean cooed. He shifted on their couch, leaning over so he could wrap an arm around Roy’s shoulders. He drew him close to his side, giving him a hug. The book in Roy’s hand fell limp, hitting his lap.

“So… Just how long have you thought it was moths?” Jean’s voice was quiet as he teased Roy lightly.

With a growl of irritation, Roy stood from their couch and stomped away as Jean laughed after him.


End file.
